Aftermath
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: Three years after the war, this story tracks the lives of your four favorite fire nation teens. Maiko. T for angst and character death. Discontinued.
1. Three years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**A/N: This takes place 3 years post war. Zuko is Firelord, Mai is dating Zuko, Azula is in a mental hospital, and Ty Lee is still a Kyoshi Warrior.**

Mai entered the Firelord's study one evening. Zuko was at his desk, holding his head in one hand, poring over a stack of paperwork. She approached him stealthily, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He jumped a bit at her sudden appearance.

"You're so cute when you're stressed." She said.

"Hey," Zuko replied. "What's up?"

"Messenger hawk brought this for you." She handed him a scroll. "It's from Azula's hospital." Zuko's shoulders hunched automatically, expecting the worst. He opened the scroll and read it, the tension in his shoulders releasing gradually as he read.

"What does it say?"

"It says she's doing better. They think she should be able to have visitors soon." A still silence fell after these words. Both wanted to break it, but didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to see her." Announced Mai finally.

"I understand. I don't really either, but she's my sister. I feel like I should…" Zuko trailed off. "Does Ty Lee know about this?" He asked.

"I doubt it. But she'll probably want to see Azula." Mai answered.

"Yeah, they always were very close. And she's probably the person Azula would be happiest to see. She pretty much hates everyone."

"Except your father."

"No. He is not going anywhere near her. He's the one that screwed her up in the first place. Seeing him could set her back really badly, and I won't let that happen."

"See, I knew you cared." Mai teased.

"You should go write to Ty Lee, tell her the news. I have more paperwork to do." He gestured hopelessly at the mess on his table. Mai leaned down and kissed the top of his head before gracefully taking her leave.

Later, on Kyoshi…

"Hey Ty Lee," Suki entered the young acrobat's hut carrying a scroll marked with the Firelord's seal. "A messenger hawk brought this for you. It's from Mai." The acrobat flipped over from her stretching position onto her feet, and took the scroll from Suki.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly before breaking open the seal. As she read, her face became troubled and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked, concerned.

"It's Azula. She's improved a lot, and now she can have visitors."

"Isn't that good news?"

"It is, but the last time I saw Azula, I betrayed her. She said she never wanted to see my face again. What if she still hates me?"

"You are one of Azula's only friends. I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually. But if you keep avoiding her, you'll never have a chance to make things right between you two. She probably needs a friend right now. You should go see her, I'll cover for you with the other warriors, I've been meaning to take extra time to work with our Katanas anyways."

"Thank you so much!" Ty Lee threw her arms around Suki's neck.

"No problem. There's a ship leaving tomorrow for the Fire Nation, so you should be able to ride with them."

"Okay! And thanks again for the advice."

"You're welcome."

Later, in the Fire Nation

"Mai!" Ty Lee ran at her morose friend and practically tackled her with a hug.

"Can't… breathe…" Mai choked out.

"Sorry." The acrobat grinned sheepishly. "Zuko!" She greeted as the Firelord entered the courtyard.

"Hey Ty Lee. How are you?" He inquired.

"Good. How are you?"

"Very busy. Who knew being Firelord meant dealing with so much paperwork?"

"I'll show you to your room." Mai offered, taking one of her friend's bags.


	2. Visiting Azula

Ty Lee stood nervously at the doors of the Fire Nation mental hospital. It was a big, back, metal building that seemed to dominate the horizon. This was not the kind of place she wanted to be. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was here for Azula, and knocked on the door. After a few moments an old man in dark red and black robes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Princess Azula." Ty Lee said hesitantly.

"Ah, right this way Madame." He held the door open and bowed to her. She stepped over the threshold into a simple, yet inviting foyer. The floor was of dark brown wood and had a burgundy carpet in the center. There was also a dark wooden table and some chairs. The old man led the way to a small office to the right of the foyer. He pulled out a leather bound book and held it out to her.

"Sign your name and who you intend to visit here." He instructed. She did so nervously, and then returned the book to the old man.

"Thank you. Now Zukon here will show you to her room." He gestured to a young man dressed in a simple black uniform that had appeared as if summoned by magic. He waved for her to follow, and then took off down the dark corridor, the acrobat hot on his heels. They walked in silence until Zukon spoke.

"Azula is one of the most fascinating patients I have ever worked with. She has major anger issues and a superiority complex wrapped in an inferiority complex brought on by extreme pressure in her home life. Her anger management skills have improved exponentially since her arrival, which is why she can now have visitors. However, her drive to be perfect is as strong as ever. That's a major problem, something we'll have to solve before she can be released."

"Inferiority complex?" Questioned Ty Lee. "But Azula thinks she's better than everyone one else?"

"Yes, she believes in her higher standing placing her above others, that's why she has a superiority complex, but her perfectionism makes her extremely hard on herself. She refuses to see any good, and sees herself as a failure. We believe that may be a result of her father's controlling nature, and his harsh treatment of her. She was his prodigy, so he forced her to be exceptional, but it was never enough. She also felt highly betrayed by her mother, causing her-"

"Can you stop?" Snapped Ty Lee, cutting Zukon off. "She's my friend, not some basket case."

"Of course, Madame. Here is her room." They had stopped in front of a large, ornate, black metal door. Zukon unlocked the door and opened it. Ty Lee stepped through the doorway and gasped. The room was not at all how she expected. It was all in dark reds and black, there was a large wardrobe, several rugs, a window shrouded in velvet curtain, and a King-size four poster bed. In the middle of the bed sat Azula, dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, and a dark red robe hanging open. She sat cross-legged, quietly, and did not seem to notice Ty Lee's presence.

"Hello Azula." Ty Lee began nervously.

"Hello." Azula did not move at all, she just continued staring straight at the wall in front of her.

"Azula? It's me, Ty Lee. You know, your old friend?" Getting no response, she continued. "C'mon Azula, we've known each other our whole lives. Talk to me."

"You're not real," Was all the princess said.

"What? Of course I'm real. It's me, Azula." Ty Lee was on the verge of tears.

"You're not real!' Azula repeated. "You're just in my head, you're just in my head, you're just in my head… Why aren't you going away?" At that moment, Zukon walked into the room.

"Hello Azula, you remember Ty Lee, don't you?" He asked gently." Azula's head snapped up and her gold eyes met her friend's grey ones.

"You're real?" She sounded as though she could not believe it.

"Of course I'm real." Ty Lee smiled hopefully.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, silly."

"But why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm worried about you. I want you to feel better, and I'm sad that you don't"

"I don't believe you." Azula started yelling at TY Lee. "Get out! Get out! You hate me! You pity me! I don't need you!" She collapsed in a pile on top of her blankets, sobbing.

"You should go." Zukon told Ty Lee.

"But I-"

"Just go. She's having a bad day. You can see her again tomorrow."

"Alright." Ty Lee turned around and started the trek back to the lobby disheartened, but determined not to give up on her friend.

**A/N: What did you think? How did I do writing for Azula? She's a very difficult character to write for, being as I'm not crazy. So please read and review! Love to you all XD**


	3. Conversation

"How did it go?" Mai asked as soon as Ty Lee returned to the palace.

"Um… not so good. At first she thought I was a hallucination, and then she freaked out. She kept saying that I hated her." Ty Lee recounted animatedly.

"Hmm…" Mai looked thoughtful. "Are you going back?"

"Yes, tomorrow. The doctor said she was just having a bad day."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mai didn't really want to go; she was just trying to be kind.

"I don't know…" Ty Lee sensed that Mai was apprehensive about seeing Azula. "Seeing us both might overwhelm her. Maybe just I should go for now."

"That makes sense." Mai silently thanked her friend for understanding.

"How's Zuko?"

"He's pretty stressed. He's got a big meeting coming up with the head of the other nations, plus the news about Azula, he's just got a lot on his mind."

"Oh," Said the acrobat. "Well, if he's busy for dinner, you and I should go out!"

"Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"I saw this little restaurant just down the street. I thought it looked interesting."

"Alright. I'll tell Zuko." Mai walked off towards the Firelord's chambers. Ty Lee continued on to her room.

~X~

"Hey." Mai walked into Zuko's study. He was seated at his desk, head once more in his hands.

"Hi, Mai. Can this wait? I'm a little busy."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to dinner with Ty Lee tonight."

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

"I will." Mai turned to leave but Zuko called her back.

"Did she say how it went with Azula?"

"Yeah. First Azula thought she was a hallucination, then she said that Ty hated her."

"Oh." Zuko turned back to his work, his face displaying his worry. Mai sighed, seeing that he was going to need consoling.

"The doctors said it was just a bad day. Ty's going back tomorrow." She smiled as she saw his face relax. She took her leave, satisfied by the conversation.

~X~

Ty Lee and Mai rode into town on a palanquin. Mai hardly walked anywhere these days; they would hardly let her out of the Palace on foot. Ty Lee was enjoying herself; she hadn't ridden in a palanquin since they were children. She was lounged back on the pillows, arms behind her head. Mai sat stiffly beside her, hands folded in her lap.

"Mai, don't be so stiff, relax a little!" Ty Lee said cheerily.

"I just wish they'd let me walk somewhere every once and a while. I don't even know the layout of the city." She confessed.

"Don't be such a spoilsport! I have to walk everywhere on Kyoshi."

"Speaking of that, how are things going with the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Really good! I've been teaching the girls chi-blocking, and they've been teaching me how to use a fan."

"You wave it back and forth and it cools off your face."

"No, I mean in combat!"

"I know. It was a joke."

"Oh."

"I never understood why you joined them anyways. Didn't you run away to the circus to _avoid_ being part of a matched set?

"I did. But I've learned a lot since then, and I realize now that I can be individual in a big group if they recognize my talents."

"Good for you." Just then, they arrived at the restaurant. The palanquin bearers set them down and they went inside. It was a small place called The Dragon's Fortune. As soon as the hostess saw them, she exclaimed;

"Lady Mai! What an honor it is to serve the Firelord's girlfriend." She led them to the finest table in the place, and called four servers to attend them.

"Is this what it's always like when you go out?" Ty Lee cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't usually go out, but when I do, yes. And it's worse when Zuko's with me." Mai took a sip of her water, which was immediately refilled by a handsome young waiter. Ty Lee giggled and took a big drink of her water. The waiter rushed over to refill her glass, grinning at her.

"He's cute," She whispered to Mai.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I didn't really notice."

"Well, you've got Zuko to occupy your mind. I don't have anybody."

"No boyfriend on Kyoshi?"

"I spend all my time with a big group of girls. I don't exactly do a lot of dating."

"Hmmm, I never thought I live to see the day you didn't have a crowd of boys following you around." Ty Lee frowned at Mai's comment, and then went back to flirting with the waiter.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been busy, and I'm writing this one as I go. I hope you enjoyed it? I'm having some trouble writing for Mai, how do you think I'm doing? Too emotional? Please review!**


	4. Apology

Ty Lee once more walked down the hall to Azula's room, this time without an escort. She pushed open the ornate door gently, peering inside, what she saw shocked her. Azula was standing by a large mirror, singing. Ty Lee recognized it as the lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

"Hello," The acrobat said cautiously.

"Oh, hello Ty Lee. "Azula relied cheerily. "Sorry about yesterday, I was just having a bad time. How are you?"

"Good… How are you?" Ty Lee was having a hard time digesting the huge change in Azula's character.

"Very good. It is quite a lovely day."

"I suppose so."

"I owe you an apology." Azula set down the hairbrush and put it on the table. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Ty Lee to do the same. As the gray-eyed girl sat down, the princess continued. "I've never treated you very well. You were a loyal friend and I used you. I took you for granted. I'm also sorry for what happened at the Boiling Rock. I know you were only trying to stop me from hurting Mai; I shouldn't have thrown you in jail for that. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you!" Ty Lee threw her arms around her friend. To her surprise, Azula hugged her back, something that had never happened before.

"Tell Mai and Zuko I want to apologize to them, too. I understand if they don't want to see me yet, but when they're ready, I'd like to see them."

"I'll let them know." Ty Lee smiled her huge, happy smile.

"Thank you." For the first time in a while, Azula smiled back.

~X~

Ty Lee knocked on the frame of Mai's open door. The morose girl looked up from her book.

"Come in." Mai put aside her book as Ty Lee entered.

"Hi Mai. I'm back!"

"I can see that. How was it?"

"Good, but also kind of weird. When I got there, she was singing."

"Singing? Azula was singing?"

"Yeah, an old Fire Nation lullaby. The one my mom used to sing to me when I was afraid of the dark."

"What else happened?" Ma I leaned forward in anticipation.

"She apologized. She said she was sorry for not being a good friend, and for throwing me in jail at the Boiling Rock. She also said that she wants to apologize to you and Zuko, whenever you're ready to see her. She understands why you don't want to see her just yet. She's really changed."

"Wow." Mai sat thoughtfully, letting what Ty Lee had said sink in. It was amazing, but just seemed too good to be true. Azula wanted to apologize? She had never thought it was possible. Maybe it was time to pay the princess a visit.

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been suffering some major writers block lately, along with being super busy with school. I hope you like this story, and please review. If you have any ideas about what you want to happen let me know, it might just spark some rampant writing. Thanks!**


	5. A Return

Mai smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor. She stopped outside the door to Zuko's study.

"Wait here," She said to her companion. She stepped through the door. "There's someone here to see you." Zuko didn't even look up.

"I'm kind of busy right now, is this important?"

"Believe me, you want to see her." Mai's tone made Zuko look up, a questioning look on his face. Just then the door opened wider, and a woman walked into the room.

"Mom?" Zuko said in disbelief.

"It's me." Lady Ursa smiled at her only son. Zuko got up from his desk and moved toward her, as if in a dream. She grabbed his hands, and her face changed into a frown. "What happened to your face?" She asked.

"Dad, um… challenged me to an Agni Kai because I spoke out of turn at a war meeting. I refused to fight him, so he burned me. Then he banished me." Zuko turned his face away, it had never occurred to him that his mother wouldn't know about his scar.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Lady Ursa. She pulled him into a hug for the first time in years.

"It's all right; it was a long time ago." Mai smiled and slipped out, giving them time to catch up. She strolled out into the courtyard and spotted Ty Lee. She caught up with the acrobat.

"Have you heard the news?" She asked.

"What news?" The girl in pink's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lady Ursa has returned." Mai smirked as she watched her friend's face go from confusion to disbelief to excitement.

"What?! Really? Oh my gosh! Does Zuko know?"

"Yes, they're together right now, catching up. She said that when she heard how Zuko helped end the war and became Firelord, she left for the Fire Nation immediately. It took her almost three years to get here."

"Oh, wow. I can't believe she's finally back. I don't even really remember what she looks like, it's been so long."

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on Zuko's face when he saw her, he was so happy."

"I bet he was. I wonder how Azula will react, they never were very close."

"Speaking of Azula, did you go see her again today?"

"Yes, we talked for a while. I told her about becoming a Kyoshi warrior, and she told me about being in the Hospital for the last three years."

"Does she still want to see me?"

"I think so, but she hasn't said anything."

"Alright. I was thinking I might go see her soon. Tell her about her mother returning."

"That's a good idea. I think she'd appreciate that." Ty Lee smiled her biggest smile, and Mai smiled back. The acrobat looped her arm through her friend's and they walked off to the garden, Ty Lee chatting away happily.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm ignoring The Promise and The Search, as I haven't read them. I will try to update soon, but I will be super busy this weekend. Please review! =D**


	6. Her

Ty Lee entered Azula's room with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, 'Zula." She said.

"Oh, hello Ty Lee. You seem particularly happy today." Azula stood up from where she had been sitting in a rocking chair, reading.

"There's someone here to see you!" Ty Lee almost sang.

"Who?" Azula tilted her head as a dark figure swept into the room. "Mai!"

"Hi." The gloomy girl stood with her arms crossed in the entrance to the room.

"Thank you for coming. I know I must not be one of your favorite people, after everything I did. It means a lot that you came." Mai's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed as Azula went on. "And I want to apologize, for how I treated you. And especially for what I did at the Boiling Rock. I understand that you were trying to protect Zuko, because you love him. I reacted badly, and for that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Mai dropped her arms to her sides. He eyes opened wide and her mouth opened slightly. She was staring at Azula with the look Ty Lee had seen once before, at the Boiling Rock when she had chi-blocked Azula to save Mai. Mai had been expecting an Azula apology, where she grudgingly admits her wrongdoing and then tried to blame it in you. But this was sincere, she really had changed.

"I forgive you." Mai said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you." Azula raised her head and smiled.

"I love you guys!" Ty Lee grabbed her friends by their necks and pulled them into a big hug.

"C-can't breathe…" Mai choked out. Ty Lee released them and stood back.

"Sorry." She grinned and laughed. Azula and Mai laughed with her, for the first time in years. They talked about their lives, families, and friends. They talked for a solid hour before Mai brought up Ursa.

"So, we had a surprise visitor at the palace yesterday." She said. "Someone we hadn't seen in a long time."

"Who was it?" Azula asked.

"It was your mother, Lady Ursa." Ty Lee smiled, and they expected Azula to do the same. But the princess's face went blank. All except for her eyes which looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"No. No, it can't be. I can't-" Azula broke off and clutched her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Mai and Ty Lee exchanged shocked glances at the sudden change in Azula's demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, placing a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"I can't… I don't want to see her. Not now, not after everything." Azula was shaking.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Mai stood and left the room. Ty Lee stayed with Azula and tried to calm her down. When Mai returned with Zukon, Azula was still curled in the fetal position, trembling. Zukon ordered the girls to leave the room and called for more doctors. When they had calmed her down and gotten her to sleep, Zukon emerged and explained.

"When Azula first arrived, she was haunted by visions of her mother. She appeared and said horrible things. Mostly it was things Azula believed about herself that she was projecting in the image of her mother. Later we talked, and it seems that her mother was the one figure she couldn't impress. It was a major contribution to her perfectionism. You two should probably leave. She won't be fit to see anyone else today." Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other with concern on their faces, but followed his direction.

"I never realized…" Ty Lee whispered. "I thought she'd be glad to see her mom again."

"We should have seen this coming. Remember on Ember Island? When she said 'my own mother thought I was a monster.' But never realized how hard that must have been for her, not being the perfect child to her mother. It was the one time she wasn't the best." Mai sighed. Ty Lee bent her head as they exited the building.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell Zuko what happened. He deserves to know. But I think it should be up to him to decide how to handle it. Whether or not to tell their mother, I mean."

"Okay. That makes sense." The acrobat's ever present smile was far from her face.

~X~

"Zuko. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Mai, leaning through the door to his study, where he was talking with his mother. "Alone." She added, glancing at Ursa.

"Sure," He said, rising and leaving the room with her, brow furrowed in confusion. "What's up?"

"I went to see Azula. It was going really well, she apologized, and it was sincere. But then I told her about your mom returning." Mai paused.

"And?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"She freaked out. She was curled up, rocking back and forth, saying 'no, no I can't.' The doctor said that she used to have hallucinations of her. It really messed her up; her own mother thought she was a monster."

"What?" Zuko leaned against the wall behind him, dazed. "But everyone else loved her why would that have made a difference?"

"Because your mother is supposed to love you." Mai's voice was barely above a whisper. Zuko looked up into his girlfriend's eyes, and was shocked to see them swimming with tears. He pulled her against him, laying her head on his chest. They stood that way for a few minutes, until Mai regained her composure. "So, whatever you want to do, it's up to you. But whether or not you tell your mom, I think you should go see her. She needs to see her family, and you're the only one who won't hurt her by coming."

"Alright." Zuko held Mai's arms and kissed her head. "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for going."

"You're welcome." Mai gave Zuko a rare smile, which he returned.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I have been super busy. And I had to write a little Maiko fluff at the end, as they are my OTP. Also, I always felt that Ursa wasn't a good mother to Azula. Anyways, please review! I'll see you soon for a brother/sister reunion!**


	7. Reunion

"H-hey, Azula." Zuko hesitated, standing in the doorway of Azula's room. His sister's head jerked up from the book she was reading with a slight look of alarm.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed, her face softening into a smile. Zuko was slightly taken aback by her genuine smile and use of his real name.

"Hello Azula. Mai said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I wanted to apologize. I was never a very kind sister, and I know that must have hurt. I was so wrapped up in being the best, I never even thought about your feelings. And when you were banished, I should have stood up for you. Or at least gone with you. I'm really sorry I let that happen to you. I was so selfish." Azula hung her head. Her words left the Firelord speechless. He managed to recover himself, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay; you were raised to behave that way, to think that way. We were both selfish. I wasn't a good brother, I should have tried harder to protect you from Dad, and I should have been kinder. But I didn't want to share Mom with you, and I hate to think that that may have caused some of your problems. I forgive you, Azula." Azula turned and threw her arms around her older brother, sobbing into his shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's the least I could do." He stood in silence until Azula had regained her senses. Seeing her this way was something entirely new to him. Even as children she had never cried, had never shown weakness. She had changed so much since their last Agni Kai.

"Is Mom coming? Did you tell her how I reacted?" Azula looked up into Zuko's eyes with a look of desperation he had never seen from her.

"No, I didn't tell her. And no, she's not coming yet, but she does want to see you. I wanted to talk to you before telling her or having her come."

"Thank you. I reacted really badly, mostly because I used to see her. I had visions of her, when I really started to go crazy. It's just that… she never loved me like she loved you. I had everyone else's approval, but no one ever loved me like she loved you. I told myself that I didn't need her, that her love made you weak. I made myself hate you both." She buried her face in her hands for a moment, then ran her hands through her hair, sighing.

"It's not your fault…' Zuko trailed off as Azula looked at him. Her eyes were swimming in unshed tears and he knew that she wouldn't believe him. She truly blamed herself for everything. Perhaps that was the price of her new personality, that she would never forgive herself. Not knowing what to say, Zuko wrapped his arms around his little sister and cried silently. As happy as he was for her transformation, and as much wrong as he knew she had done, he didn't want her to feel this way. "I want you to know, even though you have done bad things, I still care about you. I want you to be happy, even though I don't quite understand why I do."

"Because you're the better person."

"Better how? Because I got out of the palace and traveled around? Because of what I learned from Uncle? You can learn that too, you can be as good as me." He was almost pleading with her.

"No, better because you're compassionate. You can't let people be hurt, even those who have hurt you. Three years ago I would have called that weakness, but know I think it takes more strength than anything else."

"I wasn't always like that. I was hotheaded and mean, and I cared only about myself. But I learned, I got better, now I understand what the world is really like. You never learned that, but maybe I can teach you." Azula smiled up at her brother.

"Maybe, someday." Her smile slowly faded as she looked out at the room. She sat up, her shoulders hunched forward. There was something in her eyes just then, something Zuko couldn't make sense of until years later. It was pain so deep, sadness so heavy, that it hurt too much to feel. "I'd like that…" She muttered, as if her train of thought was running away with her mind.

"Do you think you're ready to see Mom?"

"What?" Azula's head snapped up, pulling herself out of her reverie. "Umm… I don't know. Maybe not yet. But soon, definitely soon."

"Alright. I'll talk to her, make sure she understands. Is there anything else you want me to do? Anything else I can do to help?"

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course. And the next day, and they day after that, if that's what you need to get better."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm going to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow." He stood and walked to the door.

"Goodbye." Azula called after him. He paused in the doorway and turned slightly, smiling over his shoulder.

"Goodbye." He said. He closed the large door and leaned against the wall. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he stood a walked down the hall, through the lobby, and out the door.

**A/N: Oh, I made myself cry writing this. I hope I did a good job writing this reunion, I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out. As always, please review and stay tuned for more.**


	8. A Proposal

Mai and Zuko walked through the palace courtyard arm-in-arm. To get away from all of the drama that had been going on, they had decided to go for a picnic. They were headed for their favorite picnicking spot, where they used to go and watch the sunset. They had a lunch made in the kitchens and packed into a basket. Ty Lee had left about an hour ago to visit Azula, and Ursa was going to lunch with her cousin. They rode a palanquin up to the trail, and then climbed up to the small cliff that overlooked the ocean. Zuko spread out a blanket and set down the basket. He gestured for Mai to sit, and then sat down by her.

"I remember the last time we came up here." He smiled wistfully. "We watched the sunset, and you said you hated the color orange."

"And you said I was beautiful when I hated the world." Mai smirked.

"And then we established the fact that we don't hate each other." They laughed. Once their laughter had trailed off they stared into each other's eyes for just a moment. "Well, let's see what the kitchens have prepared for us today." They ate their food and talked. They talked about little things, like how his work was going. They hadn't had time to just sit and talk, with no interruptions, for a very long time. When their food was gone Zuko pulled out the dessert he had ordered specially. Fruit tarts with rose petals on them. The sight made Mai smile, remembering a day from before the war had ended, before Zuko was the Firelord, back when they had whole days to spend together. When they had finished their desserts, Zuko took Mai's hand and they stood up. Then he did something that surprised her. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Mai clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Mai, I love you. I have for a long time now. You're the only person in the world that can make me feel truly happy. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. It would truly be an honor if you would be my wife." He opened the box. Inside sat a gold ring with a sparkling ruby set in the middle. Mai pulled her hands away from her face to reveal a broad smile.

"Yes." Zuko slid the ring onto her finger. She grabbed his face and pulled him up, pressing her lips to his. He threw his arms around her and responded full-force. When they finally broke apart, both were smiling.

"I love you." Zuko whispered.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I just now went to add chapter nine and realized that I had never added chapter eight. I feel stupid. Sorry for the long wait, I thought you were all ignoring me :( Anyways, my bad. Please review, it gives me motivation.**


	9. Big News

Zuko and Mai stood outside Azula's room, fingers intertwined.

"Ready?" Zuko asked.

"As I'll ever be." Mai pushed open the ornate door to reveal Azula laying on her bed reading. When she heard the door open she sat up and put her book aside.

"Zuko! Mai! You're both here. This is the most visitors I've had at once." She smiled brightly.

"Well, we had some news to tell you, and we wanted to tell you together." Zuko explained.

"What news?"

"Mai and I are getting married." Azula's mouth dropped open for a moment before it transformed into a grin.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. I'm so happy for you!" Azula bounded off the bed and pulled Zuko and Mai into a big hug. "Ty Lee's going to want to plan the whole thing, of course. Have you told her yet?"

"Yes." Mai answered. "And she has already started planning." Azula laughed. Not her loud, insane, party-stopping laugh, but a gentle laugh.

"I hope you like pink!" She joked.

"I already warned her against that color. She argued a bit, but she agreed when Mai threatened her." Zuko assured her.

"I did not threaten her, I simply informed her of the consequences." Mai stated calmly.

"You've come a long way from when Ty Lee and I tricked you into shoving Mai into the fountain." Azula laughed.

"Well, it's been a while. Everything's changed." Zuko responded.

"It definitely has."

**A/N: Sorry this one's short, hopefully the next ones will be longer. There will be some cameos from the rest of the Gaang coming up soon! Also, I was thinking about making this story slightly Tyzula, would anyone object? Please feel free to review, I love suggestions and (constructive) criticism. Shout out to TwinkleStaar for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. Peace!**


End file.
